


Dans la chaleur de nos flammes

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un bout de vie entre deux aventures. Ace peut paraitre un peu OOC. Je me base plus particulièrement sur les passages où il est très sérieux comme lorsqu'il parle avec Jinbei dans leur cellule d'Impel Down ou bien tout ce qu'il dit et pense alors qu'il enchainé à genoux sur l'échafaud. Il y a là une sorte de fatalisme et une gravité qui va bien au personnage et qui lui donne plus de profondeur et de maturité. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord ^^ J'ai également tenté de mettre un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire malgré tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans la chaleur de nos flammes

**Author's Note:**

> Je me base uniquement sur l'animé, je n'ai pas encore lu tout le manga.

 

Dans la chaleur de nos flammes

C'était fait. Il avait fait part à son père de son désir de punir ce crime. Et Barbe Blanche avait approuvé avec quelques réticences malgré tout. Il comprenait le désir d'Ace même s'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il pourrait le perdre. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Il s'y était attaché à la torche humaine. L'arrogance d'Ace, sa nonchalance ainsi que ça détermination à se tenir aux décisions qu'il avait prises, avait fait vibrer une corde sensible dans le cœur du vieux pirate.

Il avait perdu le compte des tentatives d'Ace pour le tuer. Elles avaient eu le mérite de l'amuser, lui qui passait de plus en plus de temps à se reposer pour essayer de ne pas mourir trop tôt. Il ne baisserait jamais les bras, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, même s'il savait que là, son combat contre la maladie était perdu d'avance. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout. A cet instant, il ignorait encore que l'avenir lui donnerait cette formidable occasion.

Recentrant ses pensées sur son fils, il ne pouvait lui refuser la justice. Celles des pirates. Tuer l'un de ses compagnons chez ces hommes là, était le crime suprême. Il était intolérable. Dans les affrontements contre la Marine ou des pirates ennemis, il fallait pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Comment se battre sereinement si on doute de la loyauté de son frère d'armes ? Si on ne peut avoir confiance en celui dont le dos s'appuie contre le vôtre pour protéger vos arrières ? Et pourtant Teach avait commis l'innommable. Un acte tabou chez les pirates. Il avait tué Satch. Et pourquoi ? Pour prendre un Fruit du Démon. Et il s'était enfui comme un lâche.

Mais Ace ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Teach était l'un de ses hommes. C'était à lui d'appliquer la loi des pirates. Celui qui tue son compagnon doit mourir à son tour. C'est ainsi. Il avait fait part de son projet à Barbe Blanche et celui-ci avait accepté. De toute façon, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pu le retenir. (1)

*******************

Dans le nid de pie, Ace contemplait le lagon dans lequel une partie de la flotte faisait relâche. Il n'y avait qu'une petite ville sur l'ile et l'Empereur avait décidé de la placer sous sa protection. Si les habitants avaient été effrayés en voyant arriver les bateaux arborant le pavillon de Barbe Blanche, leur attitude relativement paisible bien que bruyante les avait rassurés. Ils aidèrent les hommes d'équipage à cueillir des fruits dans la campagne et les forêts, à chasser et à reconstituer leur réserve d'eau douce et d'alcool. En retour, les pirates accomplirent quelques réparations. Un toit qui fuyait, un enclos à la clôture cassée, des volets descellés…

Plus loin, quatre petites iles inhabitées faisaient aussi partie du minuscule archipel. Ace leva la tête et observa le vol des mouettes et des sternes. Les oiseaux tournoyaient en lançant des cris perçants. Parfois, ils plongeaient à pic et ressortaient de l'eau avec un poisson dans le bec qu'ils s'empressaient d'avaler tête la première avant qu'un congénère ne vienne le leur dérober. C'est que c'est voleur ces bestioles. En se tournant complètement, il pouvait admirer le large. Le grand large où, à l'horizon, l'océan et le ciel se rejoignaient sans jamais se toucher. L'eau scintillait sous le soleil qui commençait à descendre. Son coucher allait être de toute beauté, à n'en pas douter.

Il allait bientôt quitter le Moby Dick. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il lui faudrait visiter toutes les iles qu'il connaissait en demandant si Teach n'y avait pas été aperçu. Et s'il obtenait une réponse positive, alors commencerait la traque. Combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il ? Il poussa un soupir et leva à nouveau les yeux vers les oiseaux. Un fort battement d'aile le fit sursauter.

\- Alors c'est là que tu te caches ? demanda dans un sourire, le Commandant de la première flotte en délitant ses ailes.

\- Marco ! Je ne me cache pas, je réfléchis…, grommela l'homme aux poings ardents en abaissant son chapeau sur ces yeux.

\- Père m'a dit que tu allais bientôt partir à la recherche de Teach, poursuivit-il en enjambant le garde-fou de la vigie.

\- C'est mon devoir.

\- Je sais. Sois prudent. On ignore de quoi il est capable avec son Fruit du Démon.

\- Il ne me fait pas peur.

\- Je le sais bien. Je dis juste qu'on ne sait rien.

Le Commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche était lui-même un utilisateur d'un de ces Fruits. Tout comme Ace, il savait quels pouvoirs et quelle puissance ceux-ci conféraient aux hommes ou aux femmes qui les avaient consommés. Mais chaque Fruit avait des caractéristiques uniques. Il n'y en avait pas deux pareils. Il fallait y être confronté pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

\- Tu ne descends pas à terre ? s'enquit encore Marco, tentant par là d'aérer les idées d'Ace qu'il sentait complètement tournées vers Teach.

\- Non… Pas envie… Je me demande par où je vais commencer, poursuivit-il le visage à nouveau levé vers le ciel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Tu décideras au moment où tu partiras…

Cette perspective déplaisait à Marco. Il aurait cent fois préféré que quelqu'un accompagne son ami. Le savoir seul allait l'inquiéter en permanence. Il n'y aurait pas que lui, certes, mais si quelqu'un le suivait, il serait rassuré. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Le monde doit être beau vu du ciel, murmura Ace comme pour lui-même.

\- Il l'est…

\- J'aimerais parfois être un oiseau… Je m'envolerais… je parcourrais le monde sans jamais me poser… Je saurais tout ce qui s'y trouve… Je serais libre…

Marco trouvait l'attitude d'Ace assez étrange. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'âme d'un philosophe qui se questionne sur le "Qui sui-je ?", "D'où viens-je ?", "Où vais-je ?". Alors l'entendre prononcer de telles phrases avait de quoi piquer sa curiosité.

\- Tu ne te sens pas libre ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Pas vraiment…, soupira-t-il. Pouvoir marcher sur terre, naviguer sur les océans… Ce n'est pas la vraie liberté si tu n'as pas aussi le pouvoir de voler dans le ciel…

Donc, d'après Ace, il devrait se sentir totalement libre puisqu'il pouvait voler lui. Il ne le ressentait pas comme ça. Il n'y avait même jamais pensé.

\- Moi je peux voler, mais imagine que tu puisses toi aussi. Tu partirais loin, faire le tour du monde sans jamais t'arrêter ? Moi je ne pourrais pas. Mes amis, vous tous ma famille, vous me manqueriez trop. On ne te manquerait pas ?

Ace réfléchit un long moment toujours avec ce sourire goguenard aux lèvres qui le caractérisait. De toute évidence les paroles de Marco l'avait atteint. Oui, ses amis lui manqueraient. Il resterait quelques temps avec eux puis il repartirait. Et au final, il serait seul. Terriblement seul. Et même si Ace appréciait la solitude, celle à laquelle Marco faisait allusion ne l'attirait pas. Elle était même plutôt effrayante.

\- Et si tu m'emmenais voler ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec une irrésistible mine chafouine.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Marco en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui… transforme-toi en phénix et je m'accroche à ton dos…

\- Ace, je…

\- Aller ! Juste un petit tour au dessus de l'archipel… Tu en auras la force ?

\- Euh… Oui… Oui, je peux…

\- S'il te plait…

Malgré son air joyeux, le regard qu'Ace tourna vers son compagnon était inattendu pour Marco. C'est comme si un poignard venait de se planter dans son cœur. Il démentait complètement le sourire qu'il arborait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression de tristesse dans les yeux de ce jeune chien fou. D'ordinaire, il était arrogant, trop sûr de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'on croit, malicieux, gouailleur, débordant d'agressivité ou bien au contraire, plein de rêverie lorsqu'il regardait la mer. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu triste. C'était même plus que de la tristesse, ça ressemblait à du désespoir. Quelles idées noires pouvaient bien courir dans sa tête ? Comment pouvait-il sourire de la sorte en étant si tourmenté ? Ne savait-il pas que son regard le trahissait ?

\- D'accord… Viens.

De toute façon, Marco n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser. Oh, il leur était arrivé d'être en désaccord, de se battre et le Phénix avait toujours eu le dessus, mais c'était surtout pour remettre Ace à sa place lorsque celui-ci exagérait. C'était aussi parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour son allumette comme il aimait à l'appeler parfois. Ace se renfrognait alors et bougonnait. Il n'aimait pas ce surnom, il préférait la torche humaine. Il trouvait que ça avait plus de style.

Marco déploya ses ailes. Il se tourna et Ace accrocha ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le Phénix prit son envol accompagné d'un petit cri de joie de son passager. Il songea qu'il devait sourire. Il monta haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des quelques nuages qui s'étiraient paresseusement poussés par un vent léger et frais. Ace frissonna et s'agrippa mieux aux épaules de son ami. Ami qui sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse et d'affection. Et de respect. A seulement vingt ans, Ace était tout de même le Commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ça n'était pas rien quand même. Il se laissa planer longtemps, en faisant de larges cercles au dessus des petites iles, porté par les vents d'altitude.

\- Marco… j'ai froid… Le souffle chaud tout contre son oreille le sortit de ses pensées. A cette hauteur, l'air était glacial et Ace était torse nu, comme presque toujours. Le Phénix ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il ne se réchauffait pas avec ses flammes. A moins que comme lui, il ne ressente pas leur chaleur. Sinon il leur serait impossible d'utiliser les pouvoirs de leur Fruit du Démon.

\- Tu peux te poser sur la plus petite ?

\- Il n'y a personne. Pourquoi tu…

\- Justement…

Il ne discuta pas davantage. Après tout, il avait accepté la demande de son ami et il considéra que ce désir en faisait partie. Il plia ses ailes et plongea en piqué. Il se posa sur le sable blanc et fin d'une petite plage bordée d'une forêt tropicale dense. Mais au moment où il allait reprendre sa forme humaine, Ace l'arrêta.

\- Elles sont belles, lui expliqua-t-il devant son air d'incompréhension. J'ai toujours aimé leur couleur. Ce bleu lumineux comme un ciel d'aurore…

Allons bon ! Le voilà qui donnait dans la poésie maintenant ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à son allumette ?

\- Ace, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant sa forme de Phénix.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… D'ordinaire tu es plus vif, toujours une vanne à la bouche mais là, je te trouve étrangement calme.

\- D'habitude tu me reproches d'être surexcité et là que je suis tranquille, ça te déplait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que te connaissant, c'est… c'est surprenant. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu ne devrais pas partir seul et ton calme m'inquiète.

\- On en a déjà discuté, Marco, se renfrogna son ami. Teach est un de mes hommes, c'est à moi de régler le problème. Tu ferais la même chose à ma place, non ?

\- Je suppose que c'est effectivement ce que je voudrais faire, mais pense à la flotte sous tes ordres qui va se retrouver sans Commandant.

\- Père s'en chargera.

\- Et lui mettre cette responsabilité sur les épaules alors qu'il est malade ça ne te gêne pas ? Ace, c'est égoïste.

\- Il est d'accord. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu penses à nous ? On va s'inquiéter pour toi.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes avaient pénétré dans la forêt et trouvé une petite clairière au sol couvert d'une herbe tendre mêlée de trèfle. Marco s'assit sur une vieille souche d'arbre qui n'avait plus d'écorce tandis qu'Ace s'allongeait, la tête contre une pierre. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi sans parler, juste à écouter les bruits de la forêt ? Une, peut-être deux heures. Marco sentait ce pressentiment grandir en lui à mesure de s'étirait le silence entre eux. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

\- Vivre sa vie à fond et sans regret, murmura Ace comme pour lui-même.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que je me suis toujours efforcé de faire. Quand viendra l'heure de tirer ma révérence, je ne veux pas avoir de regret. Je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai fait ce tout ce que j'avais décidé de faire.

\- Et tu as décidé de poursuivre Teach.

\- C'est ça. Si je ne le fais pas, je sais que je le regretterai. Et si je n'arrive pas à le tuer et qu'il me tue, j'aurai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé. Je n'aurai pas de regret. Mais avant ça, il y a d'autres choses que je dois faire. - Lesquelles ?

\- D'abord manger ! Je meurs de faim !

Le ton de sa voix était devenu soudain plus joyeux et Ace se leva d'un bond souple.

\- Il doit bien y avoir des animaux comestibles dans le coin, non ? Viens, on va chasser, termina-t-il en rajustant son chapeau.

\- Il y des fruits sur les arbres. Ça nous tiendra bien jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je veux rester ici avec toi jusqu'à demain. Allez ! En chasse !

Ace s'enfonça dans la forêt et Marco ne put que le suivre en soupirant. Ils avançaient en silence, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui leur indiquerait la présence d'un animal. Soudain, Marco plaqua son compagnon au sol, une main sur sa bouche. De l'index, il lui montra une sorte de sanglier avec des plumes vertes et marrons et surtout une gueule hérissée de crocs acérés. Ace acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête secoué en même temps d'un violent frisson au contact du corps de Marco. Une heure plus tard, la bestiole avait été tuée, plumée, vidée et rôtissait au dessus d'un feu allumé d'un claquement de doigts.

Comme à son habitude, Ace se goinfra, s'endormit brusquement à deux reprises, tandis que Marco se contenta d'un beau morceau de viande avec un os qu'il finissait de nettoyer. Il suivit des yeux son compagnon qui venait de se lever et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la forêt.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- J'ai vu un bassin d'eau douce pendant qu'on chassait avec une petite cascade. Ça me changera de pouvoir me baigner sans perdre mes forces. Tu devrais venir, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Après un bref moment de réflexion, Marco le suivit. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était même bonne. A toujours voguer sur les océans, il avait rarement l'occasion de se baigner sans crainte. Ou presque. L'eau de mer et les Fruits du Démon ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et bientôt le bruit d'une chute d'eau se fit entendre. Ecartant un rideau de végétation, ils stoppèrent net devant le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Il y avait effectivement une petite cascade qui tombait dans un bassin vaste et peu profond aux parois lissées par l'érosion de l'eau. Mais le plus surprenant était les milliers de lucioles qui virevoltaient dans l'air saturé d'une humidité tiède. Il y en avait tellement que le lieu paraissait nimbé d'une lumière féérique.

\- Elles sont magnifiques…, murmura le Phénix.

\- _Pas autant que celles de tes yeux_ , songea Ace avant d'ajouter avec enthousiasme : "je vais me baigner !"

\- Ace ! L'eau !

\- C'est bon. C'est de l'eau douce.

Trop surpris pour répondre, Marco regarda son compagnon avancer sur le bord du bassin où il s'assit pour ôter ses chaussures. Puis brusquement, il réalisa que celui-ci était entièrement nu et se glissait dans l'eau. Il s'approcha à son tour et trempa la main dans le bassin. L'eau était parfaite.

\- Bon sang que ça fait du bien ! s'écria Ace en ressortant de l'eau à un mètre du bord. Allez ! Viens !

Si avoir mangé un Fruit du Démon leur avait ôté toute capacité à flotter, au moins l'eau douce ne les privait pas leurs forces aussi vite que l'eau de mer. Mais il ne fallait quand même pas en abuser. Marco se déshabilla à son tour, un peu gêné. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau, il laissa échapper un soupir de bienêtre. C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien. Il s'immergea totalement puis tenta quelques brasses en prenant bien garde d'avoir toujours un pied sur le fond. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas barboté ainsi ? Il prit conscience que ça lui manquait terriblement. Il se laissa flotter sur le dos deux secondes avant de commencer à couler. Son énergie commençait à faiblir. La sensation qu'il éprouvait était similaire à celle qu'il ressentait quand il volait. Il ne sentait plus le poids de son corps et sa nudité renforçait ce sentiment de liberté. Au dessus de lui, les lucioles volaient. Soudain, il sursauta quand sa tête heurta un obstacle dur.

\- C'est moi, fit la voix grave d'Ace qui avait saisi ses épaules. Fais attention, ça aurait pu être un rocher.

\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en reprenant pied pour se retourner.

\- Alors ? C'est agréable, non ?

\- Si, j'avoue que tu as eu une bonne idée.

Ils se baignèrent longtemps. Jusqu'à se sentir vraiment fatigués et en avoir la peau des doigts fripée. Marco voyait bien qu'Ace avait une attitude vraiment curieuse et ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Son compagnon le frôlait en permanence sous prétexte que la cascade créait un léger courant dans le bassin qui écoulait son trop plein sous forme de petite rivière. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retenu à son bras ou sa cheville et à chaque fois, Marco frissonnait.

Ace savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il éprouvait pour le bras droit de Barbe Blanche. Il l'avait su au premier regard bien que ces débuts sur le Moby Dick aient été plutôt mouvementés. Et malgré l'immensité du bateau, il croisait Marco plusieurs fois par jour. Il avait appris à le connaitre et chacune de ses qualités, chacun de ses défauts, chaque trait de son caractère l'avait séduit un peu plus jour après jour. Mais il n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Il savait que son compagnon ne détestait pas les hommes même s'il l'avait plus souvent vu partir avec une jolie fille à son bras. Et pendant la chasse, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol, il s'était retenu pour ne pas le culbuter et l'embrasser. Ace se doutait parfaitement que Marco était persuadé qu'il pensait à Teach. Rien n'était plus faux. Il allait partir pour un temps indéterminé et il voulait avoir de son ami un souvenir impérissable. Il voulait passer une nuit avec lui, à faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Juste une nuit. Pour n'avoir aucun regret quoiqu'il arrive. Mais les choses n'allaient pas être simples.

Marco était troublé par les agissements d'Ace. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel. La traque qu'il allait entreprendre le perturbait-elle à ce point ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Il se laissa dériver jusqu'au bord du bassin. Il s'y appuya les bras écartés et la tête en arrière. Le ballet des lucioles n'avait pas cessé, preuve que la présence des deux hommes ne les perturbait pas. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les mouvements de l'eau. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un bruit étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta figé. Ace était debout sous la cascade et l'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules avait un son différent. Les bras écartés, la tête baissée, il était bien conscient de l'image qu'il donnait. C'était purement et simplement de la provocation comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais Marco le voyait-il ?

A l'instant où il se posait la question, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il laissa ses bras retomber mais ne bougea pas. Il avait espérer cacher le trouble un peu trop visible qu'il éprouvait en se plaçant sous l'eau froide mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Et Marco ne manquerait pas de s'en apercevoir. Finalement, c'était peut-être une occasion de mettre les choses à plat.

\- Ben dis-donc, s'esclaffa le Phénix, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais elle te fait de l'effet !

\- Oui… Et c'est difficile de me contrôler quand il est à mes côtés en quasi permanence.

Marco resta interdit et son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ace avait bien dit "il" ? L'idée que son compagnon apprécie les hommes ne le choquait pas spécialement, c'était juste qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être réellement tombé amoureux. Parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait à en croire l'expression rêveuse de son regard. Par contre, il n'avait pas relevé le sous-entendu que contenait la phrase.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- A en crever…

Et sans en dire davantage, Ace replongea dans le bassin et se propulsa tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'autre bout. Ah non, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Marco s'élança à son tour pour le rejoindre.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Tu es naïf si tu n'as pas encore deviné et surtout de croire que je vais bien gentiment te le dire, rétorqua la torche humaine avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il se tourna sur le ventre et croisa ses bras sur le rebord de pierre. Il posa sa tête, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son ami. Le cœur de Marco rata un battement. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais il prit brutalement conscience qu'Ace n'avait plus rien du gamin qui avait rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche depuis presque de deux ans maintenant. Non, plus rien. Et en réfléchissant quelques secondes et en étant honnête avec lui-même, il ne le regardait plus non plus de la même manière. Ace était un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, beau et au charme subtile dont il savait jouer.

Le Phénix glissa ses yeux sur les épaules larges et musculeuses, puis sur le tatouage. A partir des reins, le reste était sous l'eau mais elle était si calme et limpide qu'elle ne laissait rien, ou presque, à l'imagination. Et justement les parties immergées n'avaient rien à envier au reste. Marco sentit son ventre se tordre bien malgré lui. De toute évidence, Ace lui faisait de l'effet. A son tour, il se mit sur le ventre pour cacher son trouble.

\- Et toi ? Tu es amoureux ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne la personne.

\- Si elle n'est pas dans la flotte, je ne vois pas où tu pourras la rencontrer. On est toujours en mer. On ne reste pas non plus assez longtemps à terre pour créer une relation durable. Et rien ne dit que la personne t'accompagnera. Parce que tu ne quitteras jamais l'océan.

\- Si cette personne m'aime vraiment, elle me suivra, fit Marco en détournant les yeux.

\- Et toi, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu quitterais Père ? C'est un cruel dilemme. Mais même si elle fait partie de l'équipage, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera plus facile pour autant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu auras toujours peur qu'elle se fasse blesser ou tuer dans les combats. Vivre avec cette peur est une véritable torture.

\- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais quitter le Moby Dick et t'éloigner d'elle ne te rassure pas pour autant. Tu t'inquièteras toujours. Tu en souffriras.

\- Je sais... Tu souhaitais que je ne parte pas seul, mais l'unique personne qui pourrait m'accompagner ne laissera jamais Père. Jamais. D'une certaine manière, elle lui est plus fidèle que moi…

\- Personne ne doute de ta fidélité ni de ta loyauté envers Barbe Blanche. Tu es vraiment certain qu'elle ne t'accompagnerait pas ?

\- Certain, " _tu viens de me le confirmer, idiot_ " songea-t-il. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de lui demander de choisir entre Père et moi. Surtout si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Pourtant, je veux vivre ma vie à fond et n'avoir aucun regret.

\- Tu vas donc lui dire que tu l'aimes avant de partir. Ace eut un petit rire. C'est effectivement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et plus encore. Mais il sentait que le moment n'était pas tout à fait venu. Il fallait que Marco commence à comprendre qu'il parlait de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être aveugle, parfois.

\- Je vais non seulement le lui dire, mais le lui montrer. Et s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, eh bien… il me restera les souvenirs des merveilleux moments que j'aurai passés avec lui.

\- Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras peut-être essayer de le séduire et de te faire aimer, avança le Phénix qui éprouvait une étrange sensation au tour que prenait la conversation.

Qui pouvait bien être cet homme, puisqu'à l'évidence c'en était un ? Quelqu'un de bien, de très bien même, pour avoir réussi à se faire aimer d'Ace.

\- Qui que ce soit, il a de la chance que tu l'aimes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance, qui répondra toujours présent si on a besoin de lui. Tu es fort, un peu fou mais c'est parce que tu es encore jeune, respectueux, tu es séduisant. Tu as tout pour toi et je suis certain que tu rendrais cet homme heureux.

\- Marco… souffla Ace qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Sentant les larmes piquer ses yeux, il enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Brusquement, il ne voulait plus que son compagnon connaisse ses sentiments. Mais c'était mal connaitre le Phénix qui, surpris, s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ace…

\- Tu ne comprends rien…, entendit-il dans une sorte de sanglot contenu. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?

Ace avait lâché cette dernière question sur un ton désespéré. Le regard qu'il portait sur Marco était si douloureux que le Phénix eut l'irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point ? Alors ça existe vraiment ce genre d'amour. Il se mit à en vouloir terriblement à cet homme de faire autant souffrir Ace. Son allumette allait partir traquer un pirate dans cet état d'esprit. Avec ce désespoir chevillé au corps. Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla être le plus approprié pour l'instant. Il prit Ace dans ses bras pour le réconforter, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était à ses côtés. Mais il avait oublié qu'ils se baignaient nus tous les deux. Et le contact de la peau de son compagnon contre la sienne le fit brutalement réagir. Et réfléchir surtout. Réfléchir à toute allure alors qu'Ace se lovait sur son épaule. Et les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à se mettre tout doucement en place.

\- Ne comprends-tu pas que… que ce n'est pas sur les épaules de Père que je vais mettre la responsabilité de la seconde division ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est sur tes propres épaules que je vais placer un fardeau lourd comme le monde…

Ace avait parfaitement conscience qu'avouer ses sentiments à Marco placerait ce dernier dans une position délicate. Même s'il ne les partageait pas, il était certain qu'il éprouverait un malaise, peut-être même de la culpabilité à l'idée d'être à l'origine de sa tristesse, de sa souffrance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-moi, demanda Marco en redressant la tête de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais la réponse se profilait déjà dans son esprit.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? Tu risques de me détester après.

\- Te détester ? Jamais… Jamais je ne pourrais te détester…

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est… Marco… Marco…

Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou du Phénix et poussa un long soupir. C'était rare de voir des larmes dans ses yeux et ce n'était jamais pour des futilités. Ace pleurait de rage, de colère, d'impuissance parfois face à certaines situations. Mais là pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais que je vais te faire du mal, lui répondit celui-ci. Et que c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je déteste faire du mal à ceux de j'aime.

\- Comme tout le monde, mais on s'en remet, rétorqua Marco d'une voix douce. On sait que ce n'est jamais intentionnel.

\- Marco… Cet homme que j'aime, qui me rend fou…, commença-t-il en reprenant sa contenance, cet homme dont je ne veux que le bonheur, à qui je vais faire du mal en lui avouant mes sentiments parce qu'après je vais le quitter… Marco… Cet homme… C'est toi !

Ace avait presque crié ces deux mots avant d'embrasser soudainement son compagnon. Surpris, Marco resta quelques secondes sans réaction. Reprenant ses esprits, il prit Ace par les épaules et le repoussa délicatement. Ils restèrent un bref instant à se regarder puis le Phénix sortit de l'eau sans un mot. La vérité venait d'éclater dans sa tête avec la violence d'un éperonnage. Et surtout dans son cœur. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient en place. Presque toutes. Il en manquait une. Il comprenait mieux maintenant toutes les allusions d'Ace, toutes les perches qu'il lui avait tendues, tous les sous-entendus dont il avait usés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le MobyDick.

Et tous ces frôlements dans l'eau, sa position sous la cascade, toute cette douceur dont il l'avait entouré. Oui, maintenant Marco comprenait. Si Ace ne lui avait pas révélé son amour, il s'était certainement dit que s'il le provoquait un peu, ils pourraient, tous les deux, passer quelques heures agréables et le jeune homme s'en serait contenté. Il n'aurait eu aucun regret. Mais il avait poussé plus loin. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et lui qu'éprouvait-il vraiment ? Ace allait partir à la recherche de Teach et ça il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré. Parce que savoir ce que son allumette faisait, où elle se trouvait, étaient devenus des informations primordiales à ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ace avait envahi sa vie. Lui qui croyait simplement veiller sur un petit frère un peu trop remuant et imprévisible, gardait en réalité un œil jaloux sur un homme qui était devenu indispensable à son existence.

Il se retourna et vit Ace assis par terre, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la tête basse. Il s'approcha en silence et s'accroupit devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les siennes qu'il obtint une réaction. Ace leva lentement la tête et lui présenta un visage baigné d'une infinie tristesse.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui… pour avoir été aussi aveugle… pour t'avoir fait tant souffrir et depuis si longtemps…

\- Tu ne savais pas… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

\- Si, justement. Je n'ai pas reconnu mes sentiments pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Tu as réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tes sen… sentiments ? bredouilla Ace.

\- C'est encore confus dans mon esprit… et surtout dans mon cœur… Mais une chose est sûre. Ils sont forts et profonds et… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… A l'idée que tu me quittes… j'ai peur… Mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas te retenir et toi tu sais que je ne te suivrai pas.

Ace se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. C'était plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il se mit à maudire le passage implacable du temps qui le rapprochait inexorablement de son départ. Mais il était un homme. Il avait pris une décision et il s'y tiendrait. Deux larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues.

\- Tu pleures maintenant ?

\- Marco… C'est injuste…

\- Quand tu reviendras, on aura tout notre temps…

\- Et en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura-t-il, conscient que cette question était son dernier atout.

\- Profiter de l'instant présent. Le vivre à fond et n'avoir aucun regret. Demain viendra toujours bien trop tôt…

*******************

La cascade et son bassin étaient toujours parés de la lueur des lucioles. Tout autour, dans la forêt, les stridulations des insectes et les cris des oiseaux nocturnes conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère de féérie et de mystère. La mélopée omniprésente de l'eau était apaisante. En s'approchant, on commençait à distinguer des sons qui, bien que naturels eux aussi, n'appartenaient pas à ce lieu enchanteur. Et pourtant, ils étaient certainement les plus beaux et les plus harmonieux. Allongés sur le sol recouvert de mousse douce et moelleuse, deux hommes composaient cette mélodie voluptueuse. Elle était faite de soupirs lascifs, de gémissements sensuels, de longs râles rauques, rythmée par deux respirations erratiques.

Marco n'avait pas du tout prémédité son geste. Il avait simplement obéi à son instinct. A une envie profonde. C'était un peu comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus et qu'il le regardait agir en spectateur. Il s'était penché pour embrasser Ace, c'est tout. Il fut surpris par la violence de son désir. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait voulu le bonheur de quelqu'un à ce point. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un plaisir charnel, il mettrait toute son ardeur à offrir à son allumette un souvenir impérissable de cette nuit. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'Ace souffrait tant. Il n'avait que cette idée en tête. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa tristesse. Et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres sous les siennes s'ouvrir pour approfondir le baiser, il sut qu'il n'y aurait pas que les corps qui se mêleraient dans les prochaines heures.

Ace pensa qu'il était en train de rêver. Un de ces songes qui peuplaient son sommeil et dans lesquels les choses se déroulaient un peu de la même façon. Il était dans les bras de Marco. Les lieux, la lumière différaient parfois, mais le plus important était ce qu'il s'y passait. Sauf qu'à cet instant ce n'était pas un rêve. Parce que la réalité était bien plus fantastique. Sans comparaison aucune.

Il posa une main sur la nuque du Phénix tandis que l'autre se glissait sur son dos, entre les omoplates. Il exerça une pression pour inciter Marco à s'allonger sur lui. Le brasier qui consumait son corps était d'une violence inouïe. Mais c'était bon… tellement bon ! Il voulait à la fois l'apaiser et le sentir s'intensifier encore, jusqu'à en être réduit en cendres. Le Phénix finit par céder à son exigence. La rencontre de leurs peaux brulantes leur arracha un profond râle de plaisir. Ace écarta les cuisses pour mieux sentir contre le sien, le désir durement éveillé de Marco. Il le devina également sauvage aux tremblements de son corps et que celui-ci tentait de maitriser. Son oiseau de flammes n'était pas aussi calme que le laissait paraitre sa bonhommie naturelle. Il était capable de céder à l'exaltation du désir et de se laisser emporter par elle.

Le plaisir se frayait tout doucement mais impitoyablement un chemin dans leurs veines. Sa brulure n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. Elle n'était pas douloureuse mais de plus en plus insupportable. A la fois violente et suave. C'était comme entrevoir en alternance le paradis et l'enfer. Ace le désirait depuis si longtemps ce corps qu'il avait encore du mal à concevoir la réalité de cette étreinte. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en sursaut, la peau couverte de sueur, une érection douloureuse qu'il apaisait en songeant à Marco ? Il en éprouvait une certaine honte, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il respectait trop son ami pour lui imposer la vulgarité d'une drague banale. Non, il voulait plus que tout qu'il devine et comprenne ses sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas superficiels, il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque attirance physique. Il désirait que l'union de leurs âmes et de leurs cœurs soit sublimée par celle de leurs corps. Même un amour platonique l'aurait comblé. Un peu frustré, certes, mais il aurait su s'en accommoder sachant que Marco l'aimait également. Il aurait vécu heureux puisqu'il aurait vraiment compté dans la vie de quelqu'un. Ce corps à corps était comme avoir rassemblé tous les trésors du monde et brusquement découvrir le One Piece. Le trésor de tous les trésors.

Le Phénix crut que son cœur allait exploser. Les sensations qui le traversaient de part en part lui étaient jusque là inconnues. Elles brulaient sa peau, broyaient ses reins et menaçaient de lui faire perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Lucidité qui déserta totalement son esprit lorsqu'Ace le serra plus fort contre lui et qu'il emprisonna ses hanches entres ses genoux. Il faillit devenir fou lorsqu'il sentit onduler le corps sous le sien. Il laissa échapper un feulement et répondit à cette sollicitation. Marco laissa alors s'exprimer l'animal en lui. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Ace pour immobiliser sa tête et se mit à dévorer sa bouche comme un affamé en accompagnant les mouvements de son compagnon. Jamais, depuis qu'il avait perdu son innocence, il n'avait éprouvé un tel désir de faire le bonheur de son partenaire. Un désir qui ne cessait de croitre. Il s'oubliait lui-même pour ne penser qu'à Ace. Celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il caressa d'abord, donnant ainsi naissance à des gémissements plus forts. Puis il les pétrit, les tirant à lui pour accentuer le contact entre eux.

Il hoqueta quand les dents de Marco mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille. Ses doigts se crochetèrent dans ses flancs et ses ongles griffèrent son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il pressait leurs corps si fort que même un filet d'air n'aurait pu passer entre eux. Le souffle brulant du Phénix dans son cou le faisait furieusement frémir. Leurs peaux étaient couvertes de sueur et luisaient à la lueur des lucioles et les effluves de leur étreinte agissaient sur eux comme un aphrodisiaque.

\- A… Ace… soupira Marco entre deux baisers sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Anh… Rien… Je n'ai ja… jamais rien fait, répondit celui-ci ne lui relevant la tête pour le regarder. Je t'aime trop pour forcer tes sentiments. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de regret. S'il y a la plus petite chance que tu m'aimes, alors je la tenterai. Mais même si je n'ai pas réussi à prendre ton cœur, cette nuit suffira à me faire des souvenirs infiniment plus précieux que le One Piece. Plus précieux que le One Piece. Des souvenirs.

\- Je compte tant que ça à tes yeux ?

\- Plus que ma vie… enfin mon petit frère compte aussi beaucoup, sourit Ace avec malice avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Marco se laissa à nouveau emporter par la passion qui animait son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur chaque centimètre carré de peau au goût de sel. De la langue, il redessina les creux et les sillons de son ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement alors qu'il comprimait ses hanches contre le torse du Phénix. Celui-ci caressa délicatement l'aine et l'intérieur des cuisses qui s'ouvrirent largement pour lui faciliter l'accès. Le Phénix ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Ace cria quand Marco fit glisser sa langue tout le long de son sexe. Il s'y attendait mais fut malgré tout surpris. Il sentit ses mains remonter sur sa poitrine pour en agacer la chair érigée accentuant encore son excitation, puis longer ses flancs et son ventre. Il était au bord de la folie. Dans laquelle il faillit basculer lorsqu'il se vit disparaitre entre les lèvres de Marco. Son corps se tendit alors comme un arc sous la déferlante de plaisir qui le balaya jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

Le Phénix avait certainement plus de savoir-faire avec les femmes, mais il savait parfaitement comment faire du bien à un homme. Et il s'y employa. Il y mit tout son cœur. Sa main remonta sur la hanche où les doigts d'Ace s'entrecroisèrent aux siens avec une force incroyable. A chaque fois qu'il le reprenait au fond de sa gorge, il sentait sa main se crisper sur la sienne. Sa respiration erratique était entrecoupée de cris, de gémissements, de mots incomplets et incompréhensibles. Le seul qu'il entendait clairement, c'était son prénom. Il était scandé comme une litanie. Marco adorait l'entendre exprimer ainsi son plaisir. Cela attisait le sien et c'en devenait douloureux. Mais l'homme entre ses bras n'avait pas encore capitulé.

Ace se redressa. Marco fut contraint de le lâcher mais ce fut pour se retrouver à son tour sous le corps de son amant.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tout faire, murmura son allumette avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Pour moi ça en a, fit Ace en prenant leurs sexes dans sa main. Ce fut au tour de Marco de crier. Le peu d'hommes qui avaient été ses amants n'avaient jamais fait ça. C'était juste… fabuleux ! Et il ne le cacha pas. Les mains sur les cuisses d'Ace, il lui donna tous pouvoirs sur lui.

\- Bon sang… anh oui… continue…

Tout en poursuivant sa caresse en appui sur un bras, son amant se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le Phénix répondit au baiser avec une ardeur décuplée par le plaisir. Inconsciemment, il accompagnait les mouvements du corps sur le sien. Ça avait commencé comme une petite houle qui avait enflée sous un vent toujours plus fort jusqu'à devenir une véritable tempête de volupté. Alors qu'il commençait à surmonter la cohue dans son esprit provoquée par le plaisir, Ace franchit un échelon supplémentaire en effleurant un téton de sa langue. Et un geste en amenant un autre, ils retrouvèrent tête-bêche pour se mener jusqu'à l'agonie des sens. Alors qu'ils étaient proches de succomber à la jouissance, d'un mouvement vif, Ace chevaucha Marco pour enfin unir leurs corps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait subir plus longtemps cette torture diabolique.

Le souffle du Phénix se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit ce brasier l'enserrer de toutes parts. Une brulure dont il n'avait jamais connu l'équivalent avec ces précédents amants ou maitresses.

\- _Pour… pourquoi ? J'ai déjà possédé un homme, alors… pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est… On dirait que… que c'est la première fois_ …, songeait-il.

Son esprit était en plein chaos. Marco voulait comprendre. Il relâcha son souffle avec un gémissement sourd qui vibra dans sa poitrine alors qu'Ace émit une longue plainte lascive qui tira son amant de ses pensées bouleversées. Au-dessus de lui se tenait l'homme aux poings ardents, la bouche entrouverte, le visage tourné vers les étoiles et que déformait une expression d'extase pure. Et qu'en enfin leurs regards se croisèrent, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme s'il avait suspendu sa course pour leur permettre de savourer cet instant et le graver au fer rouge dans leurs mémoires.

Ace l'embrassa avec une tendresse folle qui contrastait avec la frénésie de leur corps à corps avant d'amorcer ces mouvements. Deux cris sortirent de leurs gorges tant la vague de plaisir qui les balaya fut intense. Marco commença à l'accompagner, tout doucement et les sensations s'amplifièrent menaçant d'emporter leur raison à tout moment. Il réalisa que s'il ne se contrôlait pas juste un peu, il ne pourrait emmener Ace au-delà des étoiles. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. Mais que c'était difficile ! Avec lenteur, leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent et à chaque fois, Marco se perdait un peu plus loin dans ce corps brulant. Un pli d'effort et de plaisir barrait le front d'Ace qui avait appuyé ses mains sur le torse de son amant pour accentuer ses ondulations.

La mélodie de leur plaisir se mêla à celle de la forêt et de la cascade. Il n'y eu pas une seule fausse note. Une partition jouée à la perfection. Et la passion comme chef d'orchestre. Oui la passion. Celle qu'éprouvait Ace pour Marco n'avait pas de limite. Il l'aimait si fort et depuis si longtemps. Son rêve le plus improbable prenait vie. Pour peu, il en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Et tant pis si le Phénix ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Cette nuit serait son plus magnifique souvenir. Il n'aurait aucun regret. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Marco avait vraiment du savoir-faire. Il se servait de son corps à merveille et à chaque fois qu'il revenait entre ses reins, il effleurait la source interne de son plaisir.

\- Mar… Marco… plus vite…, gémit-il en grimaçant.

\- Je vais…

\- Moi aussi… annh oui… oui…

\- Ace…

Son cri, lorsqu'il se libéra sur son ventre, l'expression de son visage, la force de ses doigts qui broyèrent les siens, tout ces détails, Marco les vécut au ralenti tant il voulait les graver en lui. Puis il fut tétanisé par sa propre jouissance qu'il ne put retenir. Elle le brutalisa avec une force stupéfiante et délicieuse. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Jamais son corps n'avait tant vibré. Jamais faire l'amour ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux. Il reçut Ace sans force sur sa poitrine et le serra dans ses bras avec une possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que s'il le lâchait, il allait disparaitre pour toujours. Et ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix. L'homme qu'il avait dans les bras était unique.

\- Je t'aime…, entendit-il dans son cou. Je t'aime tellement…

Tant qu'ils en eurent la force, ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse. Ace se donna à lui avec une fougue et une sensualité féline et il fit tout pour le satisfaire parce son homme aux poings ardents le lui demandait sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ace n'avait pas eu une vie facile comme la plupart des pirates, alors s'il pouvait lui offrir un peu de bonheur et lui faire oublier pour un temps la mission qu'il s'était donnée, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

*******************

Le jour nouveau les trouva paisiblement endormis. Tendrement enlacés. Ils s'éveillèrent doucement et après s'être rhabillés et avoir mangé quelques fruits, Marco les ramena sur le Moby Dick.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabine où il s'était changé, il entendit des éclats de voix sur le pont principal. Reconnaissant celle d'Ace, il s'y précipita.

\- *C'est bon, juste pour cette fois, disait calmement Barbe blanche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça…

Marco devina sans peine que les deux hommes avaient encore discuté des raisons du départ d'Ace. Même les gars de l'équipage tentaient de le dissuader de se lancer dans cette traque.

\- Il a tué un membre de l'équipage et s'est sauvé ! hurlait le Commandant de la seconde flotte. Après avoir vécu sous ta protection pendant tant d'années, il te crache au visage ! Plus que quiconque, il a sali le nom de son père et je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je vais régler ça ! *(2)

Ace se dirigea vers le bastingage, attrapa son sac et sauta dans son Striker. Tous se précipitèrent, Marco le premier, qui avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ace partait loin de lui. Ace le quittait. Ace l'abandonnait… Et là, il comprit. La dernière pièce se mit enfin en place. Le puzzle était complet.

\- Ace !

Le hurlement du Phénix s'envola par-dessus les flots à la poursuite du petit bateau et finit par s'abimer dans l'océan. Mais avant cela, l'avait-il atteint ? Marco venait de comprendre ce que son cœur et son corps lui avaient hurlé toute la nuit dernière. Il aimait Ace. Il en était amoureux. Désespérément. Totalement. Et la douleur qui maintenant le déchirait lui faisait toucher du doigt celle qu'Ace avait ressentie si longtemps. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il ravala ses larmes et se tourna vers Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire entre les deux hommes qui se connaissaient depuis si longtemps…

Ace avait parfaitement entendu le cri de Marco. Son cœur n'était plus que cendres s'éparpillant sur l'écume des vagues, au gré du vent. Des larmes acides brulaient ses yeux et brouillaient sa vue. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière… Plus tard, la nouvelle qu'Ace avait été battu par Teach et qu'il était prisonnier à Impel Down fit le tour du monde comme une trainée de poudre…

*******************

Tout en haut de l'échafaud, Ace n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Barbe Blanche était venu avec toute sa flotte pour le libérer. Les fous ! Il ne le méritait pas après tous les soucis qu'il leur a causés. Et puis, il le vit. Juste à côté de cette légende vivante. Il ne voyait plus que lui. Marco. Son Phénix. Les combats s'engagèrent. Leur violence atteignait des sommets. Il vit des flammes bleues fendre le ciel à une vitesse folle. Puis il entendit un cri. Quelqu'un criait son nom. Luffy ! Même son petit frère était là. Il avait donc réussi à sortir d'Impel Down et se joignait à la bataille. L'idiot ! Que croyait-il pouvoir faire ? Il y avait aussi Jinbei. Tenaient-ils donc tous tellement à lui ? Et alors qu'il s'était résigné à mourir, le voilà qu'il se surprit à vouloir vivre.

*******************

Il était libre ! Luffy avait réussi ! Il était incroyable ! Il était devenu tellement fort ! Ils couraient côte à côte pour rejoindre leurs compagnons. Mais Akainu s'interposa…

*******************

Le corps de Luffy tremblait contre le sien. Ses bras le soutenaient alors que la vie le quittait peu à peu. Mais au prix d'un formidable effort de volonté, il parvint à lui dire encore quelques mots. Les derniers…

*******************

C'était une vision de cauchemar. Marco aperçut le corps d'Ace écroulé devant son frère qui hurlait. Une rage sans nom l'envahit. Son cœur était en cendres. Il était passé au-delà de la douleur, mot insignifiant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il sentit monter en lui une irrépressible envie de tuer. Soudain, il vit Akainu se précipiter sur Luffy et sans même réfléchir, il s'interposa. Le choc fut d'une violence titanesque. Il était l'un des rares à pouvoir résister à la lave de l'Amiral.

\- *Cette guerre n'est pas finie ! cria-t-il. Emmène le frère d'Ace avec toi, Jinbei ! La vie de Mugiwara est précieuse, il porte en lui le souvenir d'Ace ! Nous allons le protéger à tout prix au nom de la volonté d'Ace ! Si nous le laissions mourir, cela déshonorerait les pirates de Barbe blanche !* (2)

Ces mots redonnèrent un formidable courage à tous leurs compagnons qui se battirent avec un acharnement inépuisable et finalement Luffy et Jinbei furent mis en sécurité. C'est alors que Shanks le Roux fit son apparition sur le champ de bataille… pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

*******************

Aux côtés de Shanks, Marco rendait un dernier hommage à Barbe Blanche… et à Ace. Il avait beau lire et relire le nom sur la pierre tombale jusqu'à s'user les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son esprit refusait l'évidence. Pour l'instant, c'était juste inconcevable. Dans quelques minutes, il allait rejoindre son bateau et Ace serait là, à l'attendre. Non. Jamais plus il ne l'attendrait. Jamais plus il n'entendrait le son de sa voix, ne verrait ses yeux rieurs, ne caresserait sa peau si douce à nouveau. Il ne lui restait que les souvenirs de cette nuit sur l'ile de ce petit archipel et qui étaient maintenant pour lui, plus précieux que le One Piece.

Les sanglots des hommes rassemblés derrière eux le ramenèrent à la réalité. Brutale. Violente. Impitoyable.

Il ne quittait pas la pierre gravée des yeux. Ses poings étaient serrés de rage et d'impuissance. Et d'une infinie tristesse. Pourtant son visage était paisible.

\- Tu l'aimais ? murmura Shanks à ses côtés.

Marco sursauta et le regarda en coin alors qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues.

\- Ne sois pas gêné, reprit celui-ci. Je te comprends parfaitement. Ace ne laissait personne indifférent. Il le savait ? demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

\- Non… Je ne l'ai compris que lorsqu'il est parti à la recherche de Teach. Mais lui il… enfin il me l'avait avoué...

\- C'est bien… Dis-le-lui maintenant. Il a le droit de savoir. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu dois éprouver… Il aura vécu selon ses convictions. Fais de même, en souvenir de lui.

Oui. En souvenir d'Ace, Marco prit la résolution de vivre sa vie à fond et sans regret. Il lui en fit la promesse devant sa tombe. Il ferait d'autres rencontres dans sa vie. Mais plus jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un avec autant de force, autant de passion. Il ne fermait pas son cœur à l'amour, mais celui qu'il éprouvera toujours pour son homme aux poings ardents y tiendrait la plus grande place. Personne ne pourra jamais l'égaler ni même prétendre s'en approcher.

\- *Shanks, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrai te remercier.

\- Cesse de dire des choses absurdes, rétorqua celui-ci. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour Barbe Blanche, même s'il était mon ennemi. Même Sengoku avait du respect pour lui. Bon, nous devons y aller maintenant, reprit-il après quelque secondes.

\- Oui, merci pour tout, répéta Marco.* (2)

Il resta encore un moment devant les deux sépultures. Les seuls souvenirs qui traversaient son esprit étaient ceux de cette fameuse nuit. Ils occultaient tous les autres. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Devait-il chuchoter ? Ou bien simplement penser avec force et conviction tout ce dont il voulait lui faire part. Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête… Il comprit alors que si cette nuit avait été aussi exceptionnelle, si elle resterait magique, c'est parce que ses sentiments avaient fait toute la différence. Même s'il n'en avait pas réellement conscience à ce moment-là. Oui, ce genre d'amour existe vraiment.

Puis il repartit avec la flotte pour le Nouveau Monde. Il était désormais à la tête de l'armada de Barbe Blanche.

*******************

Quelques semaines après cette tragédie, Marco était dans sa cabine, penché sur les cartes de navigation quand Izo lui apporta le journal.

\- Regarde ça !

Le Phénix regarda la photo et lut l'article. Luffy s'était rendu à MarineFord, provoquant les autorités par la même occasion, pour rendre hommage à Ace et Barbe Blanche ainsi qu'à tous les pirates qui avaient péri ce jour-là. Il avait fait le tour de l'ile en bateau et sonné seize fois la Cloche Ox Lloyd's. Marco ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ? lui demanda le Commandant de la seizième division.

\- Il est toujours là, répondit le Phénix d'une voix lointaine.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ace. Il vit à travers son petit frère. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- C'est juste, sourit à son tour son compagnon. Tu avais raison lorsque tu as dit qu'il portait en lui son souvenir et qu'il fallait le protéger.

\- Il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Luffy a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir le Seigneur des Pirates.

\- Tu comptes l'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a beaucoup de paramètres ainsi que les conséquences de certaines influences dans ce monde à prendre en compte. Et je n'ai pas la renommée de Père…

\- Aie plus confiance en toi.

\- C'est le nom de Barbe Blanche que l'on craint. Pas celui de Marco le Phénix.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi. Tout le monde pense que tu t'en sors très bien.

\- Ah oui ? C'est gentil…

En fin d'après-midi, accoudé au bastingage, Marco regardait la mer. La houle était forte, mais il faisait beau.

\- _Je vais vivre ma vie à fond, Ace. Mais j'aurai toujours deux regrets. Celui d'avoir compris trop tard à quel point je t'aimais. Et celui de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te le dire. Où que tu sois, j'espère que mes sentiment t'atteindront et que tu me pardonneras…_

*******************

Deux ans plus tard, sur l'ile de Shabaody, celui qui portait en lui le souvenir et la volonté d'Ace refaisait surface… Avec tous les membres de son équipage.

Plus forts que jamais…

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 

(1) Ce passage est une invention de ma part. Dans l'animé, on ne voit qu'Ace en colère qui quitte le MobyDick à l'occasion d'un flashback. Episode 461. J'ai imaginé qu'ils ont déjà discuté à ce propos de manière plus paisible avant que celui-ci ne s'emporte.

(2) Une partie de ces dialogues est tirée des sous-titres des épisodes 461 et 511. Je les ai placé entre deux astérisques : ** Ils diffèrent peut-être un peu de la version française du manga mais je pense que l'idée générale dans le contenu est bien rendue. J'en profite pour remercier ici toutes les team de fansubs qui nous permettent de découvrir les séries en vostfr.

Ci-dessous, deux des fanarts qui m'ont inspiré ce one-shot.

 


End file.
